


wake up.

by iwannabenoah



Series: noah's v3 rewrite [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, i didnt even know that was a tag that was already here wow, people aint actually gonna die though so dont worry, relationships n slices of life might come outta this as more people wake up, teehee, that makes my job easier LMAO, the deaths might be in a slightly different order because of that so dont worry about that, you know this is just a subfic of one im planning on writing soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabenoah/pseuds/iwannabenoah
Summary: each character wakes up after their death.what?so, no one actually dies. they have to deal with the trauma given to them from the killing game, though, and learn to live once again as they try to cope, one day at a time.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, ill put friendship tags eventually
Series: noah's v3 rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	wake up.

**_“My name is Rantaro Amami. I can’t remember my Ultimate Talent at the moment… But I promise I’m not a bad guy. Nice to meet ‘ya.”_ **

_The last thing that the adventurer remembered was the events of the library. He’d gone there without the others, just to open up the hidden room and attempt to get some hints as to who the mastermind of this Killing Game was. His grip on his handbooks was more determined than he’d felt in a while- because he_ knew _he had to get to the bottom of this. He had to figure this mystery out so he could leave, so he could get back to looking for his sisters._

_But that time wasn’t going to come for him._

_The blue-haired devil watched from her hidden passage, waiting until Kaede’s shot put ball shot trick had failed, thunking next to him. “Huh?” Rantaro had perked up, squatting down to observe the ball that fell next to him. Little did he ever expect someone that seemed so innocent, so carefree in her interests and activities, to be the one to bring him to his demise._

**_Clang!_ **

Amami’s olive eyes flickered as they slowly opened, pupils dilating as the bright lights made their way into his vision. The moment feels arcadian as Rantaro sits up, squinting ever-so-slightly as he looks at the circumstances. The arcadian moment fades away as he notices 15 other beds in the room, seeing his classmates sleeping safe and sound. He then notices a couple of wires on the ground, which seem to have disconnected from _him_. His squinting changes to wide eyes as he starts patting himself down. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was in the same attire he was when the Killing Game had started, piercings and necklaces and rings and all. That was a relief- he had his comfort items still attached to his person. It was a nice thing to have, but that wasn’t the thing that was important right now. He asked himself _‘where am I’_ , but the logo on the door to the room answers his question. 

_The Danganronpa 53 logo._

The logo shone bright into Rantaro’s eyes, causing him to wince from the brightness. A thought entered his head- _Danganronpa 52._ If he was alive after Danganronpa 53, were his friends from Danganronpa 52 alright..? More importantly, were the others still in Danganronpa 53 going to be alright?

Too many questions. Not enough time.

Rantaro clawed at his arms and eventually ripped the IVs that were stuck to him out, wincing again but not for long before he shifted slightly to hug his knees against his chest. He could feel himself shaking- he could feel emotions that he wasn’t _used_ to experiencing- genuine fear, worry, hope, despair, all of the inbetween. It felt good to actually feel again aside from his overthinking, but it also felt _devastating_. 

Tears started to well in his eyes, before starting to pour from them and down his face- landing on his knees and hands as he laid his forehead on said knees. 

His guilt could finally start to leave him.

He just wanted to go back to sleep.

He didn’t want to wake up.

But he knew that being alive was… for the better.

Rantaro stopped his crying after a few moments, moving his wrists to rub at his eyes. He then sits still, just for a minute, before suddenly standing up from the bed. Even if Rantaro wanted to sit and mope around, he knew that that wasn’t an option here. He had to get to the bottom of everything.

His steps are clumsy and off-balance at first. It’s hard to walk after being asleep for… who knows how long. With the two killing games, Rantaro estimates that he’s been asleep for a good 3 weeks, which is… disgusting to think about. _Okay,_ he thought, _I’m gonna find a shower,_ **_then_ ** _get onto investigating_.

He wobbled out of the room after looking at the other 15 students that were asleep. 

“Be safe, you guys. I’ll be back in here soon,” He mumbles as he closes the door to the room behind him. 


End file.
